This disclosure generally relates to a propeller system, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a propeller system component.
Existing propeller systems include propeller blades attached to a gearbox output shaft via a bolted flange on a propeller hub of the propeller system. The gearbox drives the propeller hub, which in turn rotates the propeller blades about an axis of rotation. The bolted arrangement between the propeller hub and the gearbox positions the propeller blades at a certain distance upstream relative to a front wall of the gearbox housing.
Propeller system auxiliary components, such as brushblock assemblies and propeller sensors, are mounted to the gearbox housing to monitor certain criteria of the propeller blades of the propeller system, such as blade deicing and speed monitoring. The auxiliary components are mounted via separate brackets that span the distance between the front wall of the gearbox housing and the propeller blade. Separate brackets of the type described above must be designed to meet cost, weight and resonance issues related to a particular propeller system.